Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword - Bonds
by PoisionedNightshade
Summary: Link, only a child when it had happened. He was little when his mother died, and after his father died he had serious troubles. A touching story for boy and bird's bond, and getting to know the young headmasters daughter, Zelda. (Past Oneshot)


**Summary:**

 **Link, only a child when it had happened. He was little when his mother died, and after his father died he had serious troubles.**

 **A touching story for boy and bird's bond, and getting to know the young headmasters daughter, Zelda.**

* * *

 **Skyward Sword One Shot (Past)**

 **(Link is Little)**

 **(Only _Slightly_ following the Youtube's Skyward Sword Animation theory)**

* * *

Geopora wished he could do more for the boy than let him live with him. Link, though he was little, was a very clever boy. He had always been like that, though he was shy and generally clung to his father - the person he had felt the most comfortable with. Link was a boy of little words, even though Geopora had tried many times to carry on conversations with the child, he always seemed to fail. Link only liked to talk to one person and that was his father.

The people that lived in Skyloft often never saw Link without his father by his side. The boy and man were generally hand in hand when they visited the Bazaar for basic things to live. They lived in a small house, though it was under Skyloft, it wasn't "unnatural". It was one of the first buildings made in Skyloft - of course, it had been updated since the creation of Skyloft so it could be livable.

The inhabitants of Skyloft all liked Link and his father. The man was a quite likable person, and Link himself was a sweet and gentle boy. He had an aura that made most people around him like him almost instantly. When Link laughed with his father in front of people in Skyloft, it made everyone happy...of course, recently, Link had not been laughing, smiling or even talking for that matter. No one blamed him, it had only been one week since his father had died. His father, a Knight that generally flew out at night, was one night tasked with fighting off a few monsters from the Thunderdome. Apparently, the monsters that lived in the Thunderdome were making their was towards Skyloft, which would not be a good thing.

Link's father, along with many other Knights, went out to fight off the creatures. Link waited for what seemed like hours for his father to return, and when he saw the fleet of Loftwings and knights, he became very excited. That night, his father didn't return. For that night, his father had died. Of course, Link was no the only one to loose a parent that night. A stray rare crimson Loftwing had come to assist the Knights, no one knew how, but it had ambition to help them. Geopora had gotten an interview with one of the knights, and that knight explained that the Female Crimson Loftwing had a baby Loftwing with it, another Crimson Loftwing. It refused to leave it's mother, despite what was going on and how much danger it put the rare bird in. While helping Link's father, the mother crimson loftwing was killed. In one of his last efforts, Link's father saved the baby loftwing from a gruesome death and it was taken back to Skyloft, and let go. Geopora did not know exactly where it was now, but he was sure it was not having a good time.

Even though it was just a "bird", Geopora knew that it would mourn it's mothers death, as crazy as it may sound. Any child would be sad if their parent died.

"Good morning, Link." Geopora smiled down at the tired looking boy. "Are you hungry?"

Link shook his head no and continued staring at the wall. They were currently at the Knight Academy, in Geopora's office. Link was sitting on a chair facing the wall. The young boy looked awful. His skin was pale, under his eyes were bags and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. It had been one week, but Link still cried often about his father. It was silent, but he still cried.

"You haven't eaten in a while Link, you're going to get sick!" Geopora said worriedly.

Link shrugged, a sad but blank look on his face. Geopora sighed and stood up. He glanced over his shoulder towards his daughter who was looking worried as well.

"Zelda, would you keep Link company? How about the two of you go out and play by the water?"

Zelda nodded and smiled before grabbing Link's hand and practically dragging him out of the office.

"I know you must be sad." She said, glimpsing at him when the two got to the bridge by the small river. "I know you and I don't really know each other...but, you're really nice and stuff..."

Link shivered and blinked a few times in response, staring at her. Zelda smiled at the boy's confused expression, "You don't really have any friends! You should really make some...I-I could be your first friend if you want!"

Link continued to stare at her.

"Do you not wanna be my friend?" Zelda inquired nervously.

Link shook his head yes fast. He hadn't ever had a friend besides his father, and even though he was still very much hurting...he wanted to get to know this girl.

Zelda smiled happily, "Wonderful! What games do you know?"

Link hesitated and then shrugged. "...tag...?"

Even though he had whispered it, Zelda still heard it. She became overwhelmed with excitement. Link had never, not ever in her life, said a single word to her. He wasn't really talking much after his father died either, so it made her even more overjoyed.

"I _love_ tag!" She giggled. "Do you wanna be it?"

Link, for what seemed like the millionth time, shrugged.

"Alright, you can be it first!" Zelda stood up and started running away.

Link snapped out of his sad haze, and for the first time in a week forgot about his pain and seemed to shift back into the child he was. He stood up quickly and chased after Zelda, running as fast as he could to catch up with her. Even though he didn't really smile as he chased her, he was still having fun, even though it didn't look like it on the outside. They ran back and forth for a while, tagging each other until it was the middle of the afternoon. Link tagged Zelda on the bridge over the river, and Zelda quickly tagged him back. Link tapped her back and Zelda tagged Link and tried to jump away, but Link reached for her again. This time, he pushed a little too hard, and they both tumbled over the bridge and fell into the river.

Link blinked twice and sat up in the water. He looked over at Zelda who was also confused at what had just happened. They locked eyes before Zelda began to laugh. Link smiled and laughed as well. Those who were watching, Mallara in specific, smiled when she saw Link begin to laugh. Her son, Pipit tugged on her skirt.

"Mama?" He asked, looking up at her. "Is that the boy who's dad died?"

"Yes son." She said.

Pipit looked back over to Link. When the blonde haired boy looked at Pipit as well, the older boy waved at Link, a big smile on his face. "I wanna be his friend."

* * *

When Zelda and Link returned to find Geopora, they were both kind of tired from running around all day long. Geopora walked away for a moment and when he returned his heart was warmed at the sight of Link sleeping right next to Zelda on the floor, a blanket wrapped around them. He smiled at the sight and sat at his desk.

The next few days Link was getting a little down, him and Zelda were still being great friends with each other, but Link was still very sad.

"Zelda!" Geopora called, "I need you for just a moment!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes Link!" Zelda smiled, and ran off towards the Knight Academy.

It wasn't _just_ a few minutes, Link sat there for a while, until he finally got bored and started to walk away. He walked towards the water falls, he went towards the waterfall caves, fully aware that there were monsters in it. He walked into the cave and a few steps in, he slipped into a hole in the ground. It went deep and he tumbled down into a small pit. When his senses returned to him, the hole was too far to jump up and get out of. His eyebrows creased in worry and his eyes filled with tears. He glanced up at the hole to find a Keese looking curiously down into the hole. Link yelped and stumbled backwards. He fell onto his backside and curled into a ball.

He cried for a few minutes before he heard a small chirping sound. He sat up and glanced towards the end of the small pit. He saw red bird, about the size of two of him put together. A rare baby Crimson Loftwing. It was moving towards him, it's head tilted. Link shook and buried his head in his knees. He was scared, maybe it was an evil Loftwing. He felt something nudge his arm, and then the red loftwings head nuzzled it's way under Link's arm.

Link stared down at it, frightened and curious. It chirped curiously at him and blinked.

"I-I..." Link stared at it. "...I fell...in here...I-I'm sorry for disturbing you..."

The baby loftwing chirped again and snuggled closer to Link's chest. Link sniffled and placed his hand on it's head. It seemed to like it and comforted him.

"I'm Link..." Link muttered.

He leaned his head against he bird and shivered. He began to whistle a song his father would hum to him at nights before he died. Link eventually fell asleep against the bird's warm body. When Link woke, he knew it had been a night. He sat up, the bird that was there when he had fallen asleep wasn't there anymore. Link panicked and stood up.

He ran towards the hole he had fallen in the day before. He looked up and smiled to find the bird staring down at him. It flew down and gripped the collar of Link's shirt and flew him up and out of the hole. Link didn't know why it didn't do it earlier, probably because of the many monsters that were swarming the hole when he first fell down. He made his way out of the cave, the bird followed him closely. Once Link and the Bird got out of the cave, it nudged Link, causing the little blonde boy to turn. He placed his hand on the bird's beak and blinked twice. He swore he felt something. He stared at the bird, their eyes locking.

"W-Will you...be my bird?"

It stared at Link before nudging Link's hand and turning and jumping off into the air. Link's shoulders dropped and he bit his lip. He felt something with that bird. He watched his father do it many times with his bird before, jump off and whistle. He was sure that the bird and him were connected. He ran back towards the main village of Skyloft, where he found Geopora and Zelda looking for him.

"Link!" Zelda hugged Link tight. "We were so worried! Are you okay!? You have scratches all over you!"

"I-I'm fine!" Link stuttered. "I found a bird! I fell and found a bird! I'm going to fly!"

He ran over towards the deck, causing many other people to walk over and see what was going to happen.

"Link! No! You haven't had proper training! You don't know how to fly! What bird!? Link!" Geopora exclaimed, trying to catch up with Link.

But Link was sure of it, the bird had told him so with it's eyes. Anyone could call him crazy. Link jumped off the dock, and held his arms out wide. He felt the air blow in his face. Then he whistled, as loud as he could. At first, nothing happened, and he glanced up to find a knight had jumped off and landed on his bird to save Link, but then...the thought to be extinct crimson Loftwing appeared under Link and caught him. Normally, it would take many other practice to learn how to fly a loftwing, but with Link, after examining his father's every move on his bird, as well as feeling the connection with this particular bird, he just...knew.

He laughed as he soared high in the air. Him and his bird flew over Skyloft, amazing the people below. Link hugged his bird before it landed and Link slid off. He was full of adrenaline, his hands were shaking. A giant grin was plastered on his face as Zelda jumped and hugged him.

"Link! You're amazing!" She giggled. "But don't scare me like that again!"

"How...did you know how to fly!?" Geopora exclaimed.

"I...I don't know!" Link responded happily. "I just knew!"

He heard whispers around, everyone was staring at him and his new bird. They whispered about how they thought it was extinct. Geopora sighed and blinked hard. It was insane. That bird and Link were connected from the moment they met. They both lost a parent on the same night. It seemed to have an admiration for Link, and Link for it. Link and that bird shared a bond that was unimaginable.

Geopora knew that Link would grow up loving that bird, and from now on, even though Link was still sad about his father's death, he could be happier knowing his father would be proud of him. Proud of him for flying his bird, and proud of him for making a friend. Him and Zelda would grow to be best friends, and maybe in the future, much more.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Review! Merry Christmas!**

 **~PoisionedNightshade~**


End file.
